The present invention relates to children's books, particularly those employing entertaining features.
It is often difficult to capture and maintain young children's interest in reading books. The prior art has addressed this problem by designing visually entertaining books for children. Visually entertaining features may capture a child's interest initially, but a book having mechanical features allowing it to function as a toy is needed to maintain that interest.